


Игра без сохранения

by bubnyozh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubnyozh/pseuds/bubnyozh
Summary: Если пообещал что-то сделать, выполни это любой ценой.





	Игра без сохранения

Пробуждение давалось тяжело. Куроо еще мог заставить себя пошевелиться, но точно не подняться с кровати, потому ворочался, стонал, страдал — в общем, демонстрировал, что утро было ничем иным, как происками дьявола. И союзники у него что надо — дурацкие шторы, пропускающие солнечный свет, и манящий запах разогретой в микроволновке пиццы. Это было просто бесчеловечно. Настоящее испытание на выдержку. 

— Который час?

— Девять утра, — беззаботно ответил Бокуто. — Ты встаешь?

— Ты сумасшедший, — заявил Куроо, носом зарываясь глубже в подушку. — Никуда я не встаю. Никто не встает в девять утра в воскресенье.

— Ничего не понял из твоего бормотания, — Бокуто обиженно фыркнул, и то, что он сейчас хмурился, угадывалось по одной только интонации.

Еще Куроо очень хорошо представлял себе, какой тот сейчас, должно быть, отвратительно бодрый. Наверняка и проснулся до рассвета — с него станется, Бокуто всегда такой. Человек, биологические часы которого работали по неизвестным Куроо принципам. Он не сомневался, что Бокуто хватило вчера и на второй фильм «Матрицы» — вроде на нем Куроо и отрубился, — и на третий, и даже на те полчаса переосмысления вселенной, неизбежно наступающих после просмотра трилогии впервые. Жаль, что он их не застал. В конце концов, ради этого все и затевалось. 

Ну ладно, почти. По большей части, конечно, из-за Бокуто самого по себе, но с этим дивным осознанием Куроо лишь начал примиряться.

С утром тоже пора было бы начинать — это и быстрее, чем принять тот факт, что ты постоянно думаешь о друге совсем не в том ключе, в каком обычно думают о друзьях, и как-то привычнее. Восемнадцать лет ежедневной борьбы с самим собой не могли пройти даром, так что Куроо, сделав одно титаническое усилие, резким движением сел на кровати и спустил ноги на пол. Протер сонные глаза. Надо сказать, мир не из горизонтального положения нравился ему чуть меньше, да и Бокуто своим видом заставлял думать о вселенской несправедливости — не только из-за бодрости, которой у Куроо не было и не будет ближайший час, но и из-за идеально поставленной гелем прически. Ее у Куроо не будет, кажется, вообще никогда.

Зато у него еще оставались шансы добраться до пиццы.

— Только у тебя такая дурная привычка, — мрачно сказал он, перебравшись на край кровати, поближе к столу. Бокуто занял его полностью, разложил на нем все оставшееся после вчерашнего, а сам что-то заинтересованно изучал в ноутбуке. Ему удивительно шло находиться среди вещей Куроо, в его комнате. Как будто он был на своем месте.

— Ты про ранние подъемы?

— Я про это кладбище из корок, — Куроо кивнул на коробку, одновременно утаскивая оттуда еще теплый кусок пиццы. — Хотя ты прав, — добавил он, подумав, — и про ранние подъемы тоже. 

— Никто не идеален, — философски ответил Бокуто и показательно положил в коробку очередную корку. — Вот взять, например, тебя.

— О, давай. Может быть, я храплю? 

— Нет, не храпишь, — словно сам удивившись, протянул Бокуто, а Куроо отметил про себя, что при встрече обязательно даст Ямамото пинка. Тот всю прошлую поездку в тренировочный лагерь пытался пристыдить Куроо — и у него даже почти получилось — за его невозможно музыкальный храп. — Но ты из тех людей, кто открывает тысячу вкладок и умудряется как-то с этим жить!

— Тоже мне проблема. И, между прочим, их не тысяча, не преувеличивай. Там… ну, сотня, пожалуй, есть. — Бокуто кинул полный осуждения взгляд, и Куроо, поспешно расправившись с пиццей, поднял обе руки, как бы признаваясь во всех своих грехах: — Окей. Каюсь, каюсь, каюсь! Но я просто любопытный!

— Как ты в них вообще разбираешься?

— У меня талант, — хмыкнул Куроо. О том, что многие вкладки висели открытыми месяцами, он говорить не стал. — Кстати, пусти меня, проверю кое-что.

Вот насчет чего волноваться не следовало, так это по поводу того, что Бокуто случайно увидел бы что-нибудь, не предназначавшееся для чужих глаз. Тут постарались ребята из команды, которые что ни встреча вне тренировок, собирались именно на квартире у Куроо — хочешь или нет, научишься хранить свои пагубные пристрастия при себе. Не то чтобы их было много, но некоторые моменты афишировать не хотелось. Правильный ответ, почему же у Куроо, такого хорошего и славного малого, до сих пор нет девушки, в том числе.

А еще интерес к парочке айдолов.

Как хорошо сказал Бокуто — ничего не поделаешь, никто не идеален.

Куроо упал в кресло и в пару кликов — что вызвало со стороны восхищенный комментарий — нашел нужную вкладку. Красочная страничка сайта пестрела заголовками, яркими скриншотами и артами, привлекая внимание и путая одновременно. Неподготовленный человек потерялся бы на раз-два в этом геймерском безумии, но Куроо за такое долгое время практически сроднился с ним. 

Разумеется, все из-за Кенмы: близился его день рождения, а выпуск лучшего для него подарка будто специально подгадали под нужную дату. Выходила игра «Necessary Offset», и, судя по ажиотажу на форумах, она была долгожданным лакомым кусочком для всех ценителей. Кенма тоже о ней не раз говорил, но, как обычно, в своей сдержанной манере. Не подкопаешься и не заподозришь. Но когда знаешь Кенму не первый год, начинаешь улавливать мелочи, позволяющие читать его, как раскрытую книгу. Так что в глубине души — Куроо не сомневался — тот тоже захлебывался от восторга, предвкушая долгие часы игры, прохождение всех побочных линий, которые даже треть геймеров не найдет без подсказок, и войну с технической поддержкой из-за десятка раздражающих багов. 

Как подарок «Necessary Offset» подходила идеально, а то, что удовольствие это не из дешевых, освободило остальную команду от выбора, что же дарить Кенме, — они просто скинули деньги Куроо, возложив на него святую обязанность заняться предзаказом. Тот запускался как раз сегодня, и можно было сказать спасибо Бокуто — из-за него Куроо точно не пропустит начало подачи заявок: они стартовали всего-то одиннадцать минут назад и…

— Сегодня ведь воскресенье?

— Тоже не веришь, что наконец-то выходной? — Краем глаза Куроо видел, с каким наслаждением Бокуто растекся на своем футоне. — Я думал, эта неделя никогда не закончится. Еще и Ямада-сенсей снова пообещала мне сладкую жизнь… 

Бокуто, не упуская подробностей, продолжал жаловаться на Ямаду-сенсей, а Куроо смотрел на строчку «все экземпляры проданы» и не верил, что это возможно. Переводил взгляд на время — девять часов и десять минут — и снова не верил. Не могло такого быть: старт продаж только начался, разработчики выставили целую тысячу копий, цена которых вдвое выше, чем будет потом, а еще сегодня, черт возьми, утро воскресенья — все говорило в пользу того, что Куроо мог бы не спеша встать часов в двенадцать и спокойно оставить заявку. Но нет, оказывается, он сильно недооценил настоящих поклонников. Какой же он придурок. Какой же все-таки придурок. 

— Ты меня не слушаешь, — вдруг сказал Бокуто.

— Ты прав, прости, — кисло улыбнувшись, ответил Куроо. — Меня сильно отвлекают кадры из моего скорого будущего, где вся Некома не оставляет на мне живого места. И самое ужасное, что я это заслужу. То есть, уже заслужил.

— Ого, это что-то новенькое, — Бокуто сразу же оживился, в один момент вскочил и подлетел ко столу. Навис над Куроо, словно угрожая, что если тот не расскажет всю правду, то его по меньшей мере ждет кара небесная. 

Не оставалось ничего, кроме как во всем признаться.

Куроо вздохнул, откидываясь на спинку кресла. 

— Помнишь, я хвастался, какой классный подарок мы придумали для Кенмы? Так вот, забудь, потому что я облажался, — и он выложил все: какая эта «Necessary Offset» дорогая и долгожданная, как она нравится Кенме, и что сегодня был первый и последний день предзаказа, который пролетел мимо со свистом, фейерверками и танцующими слонами. — А хуже всего… 

— Есть что-то еще хуже, серьезно? — не выдержав, перебил Бокуто. — Я уже и так почти готов пойти в храм и помолиться за тебя, прояви сострадание.

— Историческое событие, — заметил Куроо. — Но да, есть. Хуже всего то, что я заранее сказал Кенме о подарке. Ну знаешь, во избежание: он бы ведь и сам купил игру, это же очевидно. Причем сегодня, сейчас. И он бы точно не облажался, как я.

— Ты не оставил мне выбора, — попытался пошутить Бокуто. Вышло криво, неуверенно, он и сам порядком растерялся — и все же этого хватило, чтобы Куроо немного расслабился. Впрочем, ненадолго, потому что Бокуто само непостоянство: — Стой, погоди! Ты сказал, что это только предзаказ?

— Ну да. — Куроо хотел было спросить «и что дальше?», но тут до него дошло: — Точно. Ты чертов гений!

Последняя надежда находилась в нескольких кликах мышки: там, где опубликовали список магазинов и дату официального релиза. Когда Куроо увидел шестнадцатое октября, то решил, что кто-то там наверху очень любил Бокуто — и потому прислушался к его еще не озвученной молитве. Открытие продаж для простых смертных совпадало с днем рождения Кенмы. Последний шанс, который Куроо упускать не собирался.

Но вопрос в том, насколько ему повезет.

— Проблема в преданных фанатах, — цокнув языком, сказал Куроо. — Один раз я их уже недооценил. Вдруг там будут многокилометровые очереди еще с ночи? 

— Как в тех фильмах ужасов, где люди чуть ли не со спальными мешками приходили?

— Это не фильмы ужасов, — фыркнул Куроо.

— Ты просто не видел! — возразил Бокуто. — Я как-то наткнулся по телевизору на такой. Там был момент, когда героям понадобился какой-то новый выпуск комикса или чего-то в этом роде, точно не помню, и они как раз встали в очередь — среди спальных мешков, шезлонгов и складных столиков. Слушай, эти люди были безумны! Я думал, они прямо там начнут друг друга убивать!

— А на самом деле?

— В смысле?

— Ну, чем все кончилось? — уточнил Куроо.

— Кажется, это была история о любви, — почему-то смутился Бокуто. — Главный герой встретил в этой очереди девушку, они разговорились, все в таком духе… Но начиналась трансляция волейбола по кабельному, и я не досмотрел. 

— А жаль. Вдруг меня ждет тот же сценарий?

— Тогда могу пойти с тобой для соответствия. Главных героев же было двое. 

Если Куроо что-то понимал в Бокуто, — а они знакомы слишком давно, чтобы ошибаться в ключевых моментах, — кого-то тут терзало чувство вины. Нужно было просто подождать, пока оно сожрет его изнутри. Это недолго. Куроо как раз успел закрыть ненужную вкладку с датой. 

— К тому же, — добавил Бокуто, — если бы я разбудил тебя раньше, ты бы успел сделать предзаказ. В какой-то мере это и из-за меня тоже. 

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что фактически берешь на себя ответственность за то, что не являешься телепатом? — усмехнулся Куроо.

— А это плохо?

Куроо на это ничего не ответил, но подумал: нет, не плохо. Возможность сомнительной авантюры вместе с Бокуто — да что, черт возьми, могло быть лучше?

***

Пятнадцатое октября. Крупный магазин игровой продукции и сопутствующих. Полное разочарование в себе и в жизни. Не так, далеко не так они себе это представляли.

Идеальный план с «давай сначала перекусим» и «может, успеем в кино», как оказалось, мог бы сработать разве что в какой-нибудь параллельной вселенной, где Куроо и Бокуто действительно были самыми умными, и никто больше не догадался прийти занимать очередь в самый разгар дня. Но здесь, в их реальности, самыми умными считали себя десятки ненормальных, готовых торчать на улице по пятнадцать часов кряду.

— В общем, за каждым человеком еще по трое как минимум занимают, — и эта новость от Бокуто, который ходил разведывать обстановку, была добивающей. — Итого, тут уже около двух сотен в режиме ожидания.

— И даже для них оно может быть бессмысленным, — вздохнул Куроо и, предугадав вопрос Бокуто, пояснил: — Нигде не говорилось о правиле «один диск в одни руки». В очереди наверняка стоят не только фанаты, но и перекупщики.

— Какие расчетливые засранцы! 

— И куда уж нам до них. Некоторые, я думаю, тут чуть ли не с утра.

— Поедем по другим адресам? — предложил Бокуто. — Может быть, есть среди точек магазин, оставшийся без пристального внимания?

Куроо согласился, ни на что особо не рассчитывая. Они даже разделились, чтобы было быстрее и эффективнее, но все выглядело совсем безнадежно — у всех магазинов выстраивались очереди, а перекупщики заламывали цену, заявляя, что у них все уже забито, и если кто-то очень хочет товар, то пусть предложит больше. Куроо как раз прикидывал, хватит ли ему личных сбережений, сильно ли он дорожит парочкой своих коллекционных фигурок, и как быстро их могут купить, когда ему позвонил Бокуто.

— Кажется, я спас твою задницу, — самодовольно возвестил он и, не давая вставить ни слова, продиктовал адрес. А потом отключился. 

— Вот дает, — усмехнувшись, поделился Куроо с каким-то зевакой, наблюдавшим за столпотворением у входа в магазин. — В мире полно тех еще безумцев, да?

Тот ему не ответил, ну и черт бы с ним. Куроо махнул рукой своему невольному слушателю и поехал в сторону Роппонги. Ему нужен был один из торговых центров.

Но что-то было не так. Куроо понял это, оказавшись на месте.

— Вроде бы кто-то говорил о спасении, — с сомнением протянул он, когда нашел Бокуто, и вытянул шею в бессмысленных попытках увидеть конец очереди. Та растягивалась до конца здания и заворачивала куда-то за угол. — Нашел перекупщика, что ли?

— М-м? Нет, у меня есть идея получше, — улыбнулся Бокуто и поделился ей, как умел только он: на одном дыхании, быстро, временами проглатывая гласные. Его восторг всегда был заразительным, это как болезнь. Куроо поддался ему, как и обычно, но все равно, когда Бокуто закончил, смог лишь выдавить из себя одно-единственное слово:

— Что?

— Ну, я же сказал… 

— Нет, я слышал, — остановил его Куроо. — Но не понял. Ты предлагаешь провести ночь в торговом центре? Правда? Ты… — он запнулся, не в состоянии подобрать нужного слова, и Бокуто тут же перехватил инициативу. 

— Ты хочешь выполнить обещание или нет?

Припечатал так припечатал. Куроо будто бы загнали в угол. 

Нелепый страх отступил так же быстро, как и появился. Наружу медленно проступало то, что Куроо старался скрыть под маской надежного капитана, чтобы хотя бы не заметили другие. Но Бокуто — не другие. Куроо мог показывать ему свою природную дурость — а это была именно она, — да еще и получать от него в ответ такую же. В этом они похожи. Возможно, поэтому Куроо и переступил ту черту, которая превращала дружбу во что-то новое. Кто его знает.

— Кенма не оценит, если нас поймают, как думаешь? — усмехнулся он и, засунув руки в карманы, качнулся с пятки на носок. — Тогда наша задача провернуть все тихо, незаметно, по высшему разряду. Как будем обходить камеры?

— Никак, — Бокуто пожал плечами. — Никто не станет торчать ночью перед мониторами и смотреть на пустые помещения. Я столько раз видел в фильмах и сериалах, как охранники просто сидят и едят пончики, когда у них под носом то кражи, то зомби-апокалипсис! Короче, у нас тоже должно получиться.

— Твой телевизионный опыт поражает, — фыркнул Куроо. — Избирательностью, в основном. Ты смотрел столько всего, но одновременно не видел «Матрицу». Как так вообще получилось?

— Это еще что, — как будто хвастаясь, заявил Бокуто. — Как-то Коноха даже спорил, что я не смогу отличить Трансформеров от Терминатора.

— Только не говори, что он выиграл. Нет, серьезно! 

— И он выиграл, — подтвердил Бокуто. — Но теперь я бы смог.

Куроо решил, что так оставлять это нельзя, и дал еще одно обещание:

— Когда все закончится, я точно тобой займусь, — и почему-то в его голове оно прозвучало обманчиво двусмысленно.

***

Выбор места не был случайностью, как могло бы показаться: конечно, стратегии — не сильная сторона Бокуто, но это окупалось отличным чутьем.

В обычных магазинах не получилось бы просто взять и засесть где-нибудь за стеллажами, а потом, как будто так и надо, вылезти перед открытием, наслаждаясь реакцией продавцов. Никто не стал бы слушать, что они хотели приобрести какой-то диск с игрой. Но торговый центр — другое дело, это огромная территория, три этажа и свобода передвижения. Если удастся остаться незамеченными, можно сделать вид, что они зашли вот только сейчас.

Также на руку играла сама организация продаж: видимо, чтобы не мешать другим магазинам, администрация торгового центра собиралась открыть двери не по расписанию, в десять утра, а на два часа раньше. Причем они не оставляли полоумным фанатам альтернативы, куда идти, заботливо приготовив заграждения, — Куроо заметил их возле игрового павильона. Тоже хорошо, значит, следить будут лишь за определенной зоной — и удачно проморгают двух пройдох, вылезших из местных декораций. 

Нужно было решить последний вопрос, где же все-таки переждать ночь. 

Они обошли торговый центр вдоль и поперек, немного поспорили относительно манекенов — Бокуто все же согласился, что не простоит спокойно и пяти минут, — и сошлись на конечном варианте.

— Если хочешь что-то спрятать, положи на самое видное место, — важно заявил Куроо и потянул из трубочки, высасывая последние капли газировки. В чем была определенная прелесть их нового плана — они сохранили приятные бонусы предыдущего. То есть, набили желудки в ближайшей забегаловке. 

— Забиваю за собой кровать, — оперативно вставил Бокуто.

— Подсуетился, зараза такая, — хмыкнул Куроо. — Тогда выбираю шкаф. Туда я хотя бы влезу. Черт, да я бы себе такой купил!

— На то они и рассчитывают, дурья башка.

— И то верно, — сказал Куроо, выбрасывая пластиковый стаканчик в урну.

Инсталляция уютной спальни стояла прямо посередине зала. Больше всего она подошла бы девчонке: все в светлых тонах, аккуратное, зеркала во весь рост на дверцах шкафа, а на журнальном столике — декоративные цветы в высокой вазе. Туда можно было подойти, потрогать, но стоило подгадать нужный момент. Не слишком рано, чтобы снизить шансы быть обнаруженными другими покупателями. Не слишком поздно, чтобы не вызывать подозрений. 

Они решили, что за час до закрытия лучше всего, и, дождавшись девяти вечера, заняли позиции: Бокуто укатился под кровать и скрылся за свисающим до пола одеялом, а Куроо втиснулся в шкаф. Было даже неплохо. Кажется, у него впервые появился повод порадоваться своей пластике вне волейбольной площадки.

Единственный минус во всем этом — время тянулось, как резиновое. Спустя три часа они с Бокуто обсудили все на свете, переписываясь сообщениями, а еще Куроо параллельно атаковывали то Яку, то Лев, и до каждого нужно было донести, что заветный диск у него, полный порядок и волноваться не о чем. Он ведь так никому ничего и не рассказал, сделав Бокуто своим единственным сообщником, хотя и тот подло кинул его в районе полуночи, сославшись на разрядившийся телефон.

И устроился он там явно удобнее, завистливо думал Куроо, чувствуя, как постепенно затекает все тело. Мелькнула мысль перебраться под кровать и потеснить Бокуто, но на свое счастье Куроо нашел позу, в которой было пока терпимо.

Еще через два часа он думал о другом — о дурацкой газировке.

Вот где никакое терпение не помогло бы. И после сеанса самоубеждения, что до камер никому нет дела, и что охрана ходит редко, Куроо решился. Туалет находился за две линии от них, не так уж далеко, если подумать. Наверное, то, как Куроо выбирался из шкафа, со стороны выглядело жутковато: как какой-то монстр, которым пугают детишек, но знали бы они, эти детишки, что сейчас монстр и сам готов был дергаться от каждого шороха.

Первая оценка местности дала понять: мир не рухнул, земля не разверзлась под ногами. Торговый центр, еще недавно забитый людьми, теперь был пустым, темным и неприветливым. Вторая оценка предназначалась Бокуто, Куроо заглянул под кровать — как и ожидалось, он мирно спал. Вот же незамутненный человек. Впрочем, зато с ним точно ничего не случится.

К туалету Куроо пробирался, прижимаясь к витринам, — мало ли, сонного охранника привлекло бы движение на камере. В затемнении от вывесок над павильонами было как-то спокойнее. Помогли ли эти уловки или нет, неизвестно, но добрался он без приключений. Туда. Не обратно.

Тишина лопнула, как мыльный пузырь. Телефон зазвонил так внезапно, что Куроо сначала запаниковал, теряя драгоценное время, и только потом принялся судорожно ощупывать карманы. Когда он нашел телефон, задорная песня дошла до первого припева. Хуже и быть не могло.

На экране высветилось: «Бокуто».

— Ты сдурел?

— Ты в своем уме?

Они сказали это одновременно. 

Куроо уступил, решив, что и так наделал достаточно шума.

— Я пытался тебя дозваться долбаных пять минут, ты не отвечал, а оказалось, что тебя и на месте нет, — прошипел Бокуто из трубки. — Куда ты, черт побери, свалил?

— В Нарнию, — бездумно ответил Куроо. Боже, что он нес. Выдохнув, он добавил, понизив голос до шепота: — В туалет я свалил, в туалет! Почему ты не сбросил звонок? Неужели не слышал, как орал мой телефон? Им же можно мертвых будить. Это будет чудом, если нас не спалят!

— Нихрена я не слышал! — огрызнулся Бокуто.

Куроо хотел было что-то сказать, но осекся: на другом конце линии вдруг стало заметно светлее. Точно, фонарик. Черт. Потрясающе, все-таки спалили.

Нужно было уходить. Если обнаружат Куроо, нельзя, чтобы нашли Бокуто. 

— Так, а теперь слушай, — быстро проговорил Куроо, разворачиваясь назад, — чтобы ни случилось, оставайся на месте.

— Посреди коридора? Отличная идея! 

— Какого еще коридора? 

— Я тебя ищу, вообще-то, — фыркнул Бокуто. 

В этом весь он — сначала сделает, потом начнет разбираться. Невозможный придурок.

— Тогда спрячься где-нибудь, — на бегу сказал Куроо. — Бокуто, нас, кажется, нашли. Мы не должны попасться.

— Мы и не попадемся. — В его голосе была такая уверенность, словно он говорил что-то совершенно очевидное. — Где ты сейчас?

— Бегу к киоску с сахарной ватой. Вроде бы это в противоположной стороне от входа.

— Жаль, что мы ее так и не попробовали, — тоскливо вздохнул Бокуто. — Мне тебя там подождать? Просто я пошел туда же. 

— Нет, иди сразу к лабиринту, — ответил Куроо. — Ну, знаешь, такое особое место, куда родители сбагривают своих карапузов, чтобы не мешали.

— А меня не сбагривали. 

Куроо едва не застонал. У него сердце колотилось как бешеное, позади маячил хвост из охранника, который непонятно, заметил его или нет, а Бокуто вдруг приспичило поговорить. Он либо не понимал, как Куроо влип, либо и правда не сомневался, что ничего плохого не произойдет. 

— Потому что ты счастливчик, которого все любят. Смирись с этим. Все, отключаюсь, встретимся на месте.

Он свернул на другую линию и оглянулся: свет фонарика исчез, но расслабляться было еще рано. Все так же придерживаясь витрин, Куроо дошел до следующей развилки, перебежал через большой зал с фонтаном и, уже не сворачивая, двинулся к лабиринту. Добравшись, перепрыгнул через невысокий забор. Выбирать, где укрыться, было особо не из чего — либо лезть в трубу, перекинутую между горками, либо пробовать спрятаться в разноцветных шариках внизу. Недолго думая, Куроо принялся карабкаться по лестнице и даже не удивился, увидев в трубе Бокуто. Пришлось укладываться боком, чтобы поместиться там вдвоем — все-таки детские лабиринты не предусматривали удобства для двух здоровых лосей. До чего же дикое упущение.

Они затаились, стараясь ничем себя не выдать. Было темно, Куроо даже Бокуто не видел, не говоря уже о том, что творилось снаружи. Оставалось только сосредоточиться на звуках. 

Мысленно Куроо подгонял охранника: проходи быстрее, проходи быстрее, проходи быстрее — чтобы наконец-то выдохнуть самому, успокоиться. Каждая минута из-за этого казалась чертовой вечностью.

Первым его приближение заметил Бокуто. Он толкнул Куроо и заставил его повернуть голову назад — пластиковая труба начала светлеть, становясь практически алой. Тревога тут же накрыла с новой силой. Если у человека были запасы адреналина, которые он мог выбросить в кровь за раз, в тот момент Куроо, наверное, превысил все допустимые лимиты. Охранник шел прямо на них, без вариантов. Свет становился все ярче, они оба — Куроо и Бокуто — инстинктивно пригнулись, стараясь вжаться в дно трубы еще сильнее. Что странно, шагов по-прежнему не было слышно: то ли охранник так тихо ходил, то ли Куроо обманула собственная паранойя, заставившая думать, что любой случайный звук станет фатальным.

И вдруг отсвет на трубе пропал. На секунду дернулся куда-то влево — и исчез. Охранник медленно прошел мимо. 

Куроо подождал еще немного, потом пошевелился и, утерев со лба выступивший пот, прошептал: 

— Кажется, пронесло. Ты как? 

— Как на приеме у стоматолога, — так же тихо ответил Бокуто. — Вроде и страшно, но вскоре уже ничего не чувствуешь.

Отличный повод, чтобы похвастаться. Куроо не стал себе в этом отказывать, попытавшись разрядить обстановку:

— Никогда не был у стоматолога.

— Не может такого быть.

— Ну, в детстве разве что, — Куроо не хотелось спорить, и он сдался. — Слушай, у меня предложение. Давай постараемся больше никуда не вляпываться? Будем лежать тут, спать до самого утра, а потом триумфально ворвемся за диском и выйдем из этой истории победителями.

— Твоя лучшая идея. Но сначала отключи звук на телефоне. 

— Как будто я могу кому-то понадобиться в два часа ночи. Кроме тебя, разумеется.

Вместо ответа Бокуто, якобы укладываясь поудобнее, пихнул его локтем. Мстительная скотина. Впрочем, это могло быть и случайностью. Неважно. Важно то, что та дурная беготня осталась где-то позади. 

Бокуто все вертелся, недовольно сопел, а Куроо, поставив телефон на беззвучный режим, с удовольствиям откинул голову на руку. Всяким изнеженным из-под кровати было не понять, как приятно просто вытянуть ноги.

***

В глубине души он, пожалуй, ждал этого вопроса:

— Куроо, ты спишь?

— Нет. Я не могу спать, когда меня избивают.

Бокуто ворочался постоянно, превращая попытки уснуть в сложный квест. Нужно быть либо толстокожим, чтобы игнорировать это, либо обладать даром самоубеждения, представляя, что без хорошего пинка под ребра не уснуть. Куроо не сильно преуспел ни в том, ни в другом, но все же время от времени умудрялся проваливаться в сон. Кажется, ему даже что-то снилось — и не очень-то хорошее, раз он предпочел вернуться в реальность.

— И я не могу уснуть, — невозмутимо пожаловался Бокуто, как будто не он виноват в беспокойном сне Куроо, а какая-то невидимая третья сторона. — У меня затекло все, что могло и не могло.

— Добро пожаловать в мой мир. 

— Но ты же спал!

Возмущенный шепот Бокуто, оказывается, звучал крайне забавно.

— Я смирился, вот и весь секрет, — хмыкнул Куроо. — Между прочим, твоя половина больше, чем моя. Так что не жалуйся. 

— Скажешь тоже. — Бокуто завозился, то ли проверяя, так ли это, то ли разминая онемевшие мышцы. — Да мне даже руку некуда деть! 

— Вдоль тела. Пользуйся, не благодари. Или можешь закинуть на меня, — великодушно предложил Куроо и вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда тот так и сделал. Никогда, никогда, наверное, Куроо не перестанет ловить каждое прикосновение Бокуто.

— Поверить не могу, что мы делаем это, — потянувшись, признался тот. — Ночь в закрытом торговом центре, поиски укрытия, ожидание, погоня… 

— Ты же сам это предложил, разве нет?

— Возможно, я надеялся, что у кого-то из нас двоих есть здравый смысл!

— Ага. То есть, ты верил в человека, который, — Куроо приготовился перечислять, загибая пальцы, — на спор съел горсть острых перцев. Проходил испытание на храбрость, сунувшись в заброшенный дом, где не нашел призраков, но провалился в подвал и не смог выбраться оттуда без вызова спецслужбы. 

Странно, что Бокуто до сих пор не трясся от сдерживаемого смеха. История с подвалом в свое время заставила улыбнуться даже Кенму. Это дорогого стоило. Куроо нахмурился и решил действовать наверняка:

— А еще надоумил половину команды поехать в Мияги автостопом, при этом поспорив с остальными, что мы приедем быстрее. Каково же было мое разочарование, — он поморщился, словно заново переживая момент позора, — когда нас высадили где-то посередине, непонятно где. Мне потом целый час пришлось топтаться у дороги, размахивая картонной табличкой, и…

— Нет, пожалуйста, хватит, — вдруг взмолился Бокуто. — Не говори шепотом. Это просто ужасно.

— Почему?

— Я как будто порнографию какую-то слушаю. 

Куроо удивленно открыл рот, ничего не понимая. Вот и думай теперь, было ли это комплиментом или оскорблением. 

— Ну ты, знаешь ли, тоже шепчешь.

— И как? Порнография? — с надеждой спросил Бокуто.

— Не знаю даже, — довольно протянул Куроо, все-таки расценив фразу, как комплимент, — у меня нет такого опыта, как у тебя. — Бокуто фыркнул и, пользуясь доступом к его ребрам, выразил свое возмущение. — Зато точно могу сказать, что теперь я владею целой монополией.

— М-м? Ты о чем?

— Вряд ли кто-то еще слышал твой шепот, — ответил Куроо, улыбаясь. — Более того, я думаю, окружающие наверняка не подозревают, что ты вообще так умеешь. Эй, погоди, — понял он, — мне же тогда никто не поверит.

— Так тебе и надо, — хмыкнул Бокуто.

— Иди ты.

Куроо шевельнулся и коротко простонал: у него тоже все затекло, особенно рука, на которую опирался. Он хотел было приподняться на локте, чтобы дать себе временную передышку, но в попытке сделать это случайно мазнул пальцами по губам Бокуто и застыл. Вот же засада. Влажные. Они были влажными.

— Прости, — растерянно пробормотал Куроо и подумал: наверное, тот их облизывал. И его зациклило на этом. На губах Бокуто, на том, как он, должно быть, быстро проводил по ним языком, когда те пересыхали. Худшие вещи в истории происходили из-за случайности — и этот раз не был исключением. Куроо, понимая, что потом пожалеет, придвинулся ближе, повторил снова: — Прости, — и поцеловал Бокуто.

Тот быстро выдохнул, его губы приоткрылись — и Куроо поймал себя на мысли: он еще не проснулся, ему до сих пор снился сон. Теперь уже просто слишком хороший. Потому что Бокуто почему-то не отстранился, не врезал ему, а внезапно ответил, медленно и неуверенно, как будто лениво. 

И если это был сон, Куроо не собирался просыпаться. 

Свободной рукой он провел по шее Бокуто, ненадолго задержавшись прикосновением на теплой коже, а потом добрался до жестких от геля волос, взъерошивая их пальцами, как всегда и хотел. Куроо поплатился за это сразу же. Он был прав насчет Бокуто — тот мстительная скотина. Не любил оставаться в долгу. Куроо почувствовал, как на нижней губе сомкнулись зубы, и его повело окончательно. Возбуждение накрыло с новой силой, срывая последние предохранители. Следующий поцелуй получился уже глубже, нетерпеливее, Бокуто и сам льнул всем телом, прижимаясь теснее. Но хотелось большего — и Куроо опустил руку ниже, до самой задницы, и крепко сжал, вырывая приглушенный стон.

Черт. Черт возьми.

Бокуто, кажется, это нравилось. И когда Куроо снова переместился и погладил его член через ткань штанов, то понял, насколько нравилось.

— У меня на тебя стоит, — но услышать это от Бокуто, его охрипшим голосом, без капли удивления, было все равно что получить признание.

— Тогда у меня есть очень плохая идея, — Куроо показательно сунул руку под резинку его спортивных штанов, помедлил, прежде чем забраться под белье. Когда он накрыл ладонью член, Бокуто тяжело выдохнул, проглатывая стон. Такой чувствительный, подумал Куроо. На пробу двинул рукой и мысленно попросил: сделай так еще раз — и Бокуто послушался. Его реакции были честными, неприкрытыми, перекидывались на самого Куроо, как огонь от пожара.

Наверное, хорошо, что это произошло именно здесь и сейчас — в тесной трубе, при выключенном свете. Будь они где-нибудь еще, например, у Куроо дома, он бы использовал пространство и возможности на полную. Он следил бы за Бокуто, не упуская ничего: как искажается от удовольствия его лицо, как тот хватает ртом воздух, как алеет на шее засос, который Куроо обязательно бы поставил. 

Но даже то, что было, уже сводило с ума. 

Они прервались, когда Бокуто попросил быстрее. Он приподнялся, позволяя спустить с себя штаны вместе с бельем, и Куроо воспользовался этим, чтобы лечь на спину, оставив того сверху. Нарочно допустил мнимое превосходство, которое сыпется, точно карточный домик, когда наступает понимание, что не можешь сделать ничего, кроме как опираться на руки. Бокуто тоже это понял, когда потянулся к его ремню, но Куроо только усмехнулся: 

— Ведь это моя была идея, не забывай. Моя идея — мои условия. И я хочу, чтобы ты кончил, — и добавил, сам испугавшись, как изменилась его интонация: — Кончи, Бокуто. 

Темп ускорился. Куроо не давал ни шанса перевести дыхание, ему слишком нравились резкие, судорожные выдохи. Как нравилось видеть и то, как Бокуто становилось все тяжелее удерживать самого себя — его силуэт медленно опускался ниже, локти упирались в пластиковые бока трубы, а растрепанные волосы иногда щекотали Куроо лицо, если Бокуто совсем проваливался в ощущения.

Но алый отсвет, снова появившийся на трубе, превратил возможность прерваться даже не в шанс — он сделал ее необходимостью. Охранник возвращался, на этот раз совершая обход с другой стороны. Куроо остановился, проклиная все на свете. Как же он не вовремя. Как же он, черт побери, не вовремя. Бокуто тоже его заметил, стал тише, казалось, вовсе перестав дышать. Но это не означало, что он был согласен на вынужденную паузу. Куроо почувствовал, как тот обхватил его запястье, не позволяя убрать руку, и сам начал двигаться, работая бедрами.

На ту секунду, что свет фонарика задержался на трубе, Куроо успел увидеть Бокуто — тот смотрел прямо на него, не отрываясь, словно все это время наблюдал за ним, каким-то образом договорившись с темнотой. Непонятная дрожь тут же прошила все тело, как молния. Свет пропал, охранник удалялся прочь, а Куроо будто продолжал чувствовать на себе взгляд потемневших глаз. 

Как под гипнозом, он провел рукой по члену еще пару раз. Всего-ничего потребовалось, чтобы Бокуто кончил. Теплая сперма растекалась по ладони, капала на футболку — и все в абсолютной тишине, пока Куроо не услышал, как Бокуто шумно сглотнул, а потом жадно втянул ртом воздух.

— Было близко, — пробормотал он. — Погоди, дай мне прийти в себя. 

Варианты, что сказать в ответ, вертелись на языке, перебивая друг друга, но каждый из них выглядел как оправдание, поэтому Куроо молчал. Ему стало страшно — потому что, ну, а что дальше?

— Помоги мне снять футболку, — попросил Бокуто. Кое-как Куроо стянул ее с него, тот скомкал ткань и сказал: — Вытрись, она все равно теперь грязная. 

Куроо так и сделал, чувствуя, как напряжение между ними растет. Нужно было что-то сказать, что угодно, но язык будто прилип к небу.

— Какой ужас, мне кажется, я испачкал тут все, — а Бокуто все говорил, на ощупь выискивая несуществующие пятна. — Как думаешь, охранник далеко ушел? — и, не дожидаясь, ответил сам: — Скорее всего там уже безопасно. Так что, — Бокуто начал пробираться назад, — я пошел. 

— Куда? — выдавил из себя Куроо.

— Не могу же я разгуливать в таком виде.

В тот момент Куроо понял отчетливо ясно — Бокуто не вернется. А он, Куроо, снова облажался по-крупному. Проклятье.

Когда Бокуто ушел, труба вдруг показалась огромной, какой-то необъятной. Тут было слишком много места для одного Куроо, который только и мог, что тупо пялиться в потолок. Почему в жизни нельзя сохраняться, как в играх? Сколько бы проблем за раз это решило. Можно было бы не сомневаться, пробовать, заранее узнать последствия своих действий.

Сколько он так пролежал, Куроо и сам не знал. Бокуто и правда и не вернулся.

Куроо полез в карман за телефоном, чтобы посмотреть, сколько времени осталось, и увидел высветившееся на экране уведомление. Три входящих сообщения — и все они были от Бокуто. Куроо пропустил их из-за беззвучного режима. Хотя, не то чтобы он знал, что отвечать, когда тебя посылали в задницу. Может, оно и к лучшему.

Но Куроо ошибся. Там было другое.

«Из-за долбаного охранника я не могу выйти из туалета».

«Больше не извиняйся, ладно?»

«У меня остался всего один процент зарядки. Буду считать, что ты все понял. Встретимся утром».

На всякий случай Куроо перечитал еще раз. То есть, все было хорошо?

Черт возьми, да он тот еще счастливчик. Если бы все происходило в игре, то его наверняка обозвали бы читером.

***

По сравнению с ночными погонями перебежка до игрового павильона казалась приятной прогулкой в теплый летний денек. Не обошлось без встречи с одним из охранников, конечно, но от него удалось отделаться простым «ой, а надо было идти там?», прикинувшись идиотом.

Куроо влетел в магазин пятым или шестым, сопровождаемый косыми взглядами бедолаг, отстоявших эту очередь честно. Но тем, кто пришел первыми, хотелось поскорее со всем покончить, а те, кто еще толкался в дверях, ни о чем не подозревали.

Итак, игра была у Куроо. Миссия выполнена.

Но что не менее важно — у него был Бокуто. Тот поймал его на выходе, он выглядел помятым, сонным и, то и дело отчаянно зевая, рассказывал, сколько всего он пережил, когда ушел из лабиринта. Бокуто не хуже самого Куроо умел вляпываться в неприятности.

— Ниндзя недоделанный, — фыркнул Куроо, когда тот закончил историю про прятки с охранниками по всем этажам. — Ты мне лучше вот что скажи, — он оценивающе посмотрел на Бокуто, сощурился, — как тебе это вообще удается? — и указал на его волосы. — Идеально поставленные, как и всегда. Мистика какая-то.

— Пригодился пробник, который мне всунули, пока мы искали, где спрятаться, — самодовольно ухмыльнулся Бокуто. — Нашел его, порывшись в карманах. 

Куроо закатил глаза не в силах мириться с несправедливостью.

Они вышли из торгового центра и не спеша двинулись к метро. Шестнадцатое октября старалось быть солнечным и теплым, жаль, что Кенма не оценит. До празднования его дня рождения оставалось еще достаточно времени, чтобы выспаться и привести себя в божеский вид. Все-таки Некоме очень повезло со Львом — тот сам вызвался все организовать, устроив Кенме сюрприз. И даже Куроо не знал, что всех их ждет.

Но кое-что все-таки было в его руках.

— Минута охренительных предложений, — потребовал к себе внимание Куроо и, завладев им, продолжил: — Раз со мной и так все уже понятно, давай мы опустим ту часть, где я скажу, что ты мне нравишься? 

— О, как кат-сцены в играх?

Куроо хмыкнул. Придумал же сравнение.

— Ну, можно сказать и так.

— Всегда их сбрасываю.

— И я тоже, — улыбнулся Куроо. — А вот Кенма от них тащится, хотя по нему и не скажешь. Но по нему вообще мало что скажешь, простим уж ему. 

— По мне тоже не скажешь? — вдруг спросил Бокуто.

И по его тону Куроо понял, что речь шла далеко не про кат-сцены.

— Нет.

— Тем не менее, — покосился на него Бокуто, — ты давно мне нравился. 

Прямолинейность убивала. Прямолинейность же Бокуто убивала, затем воскрешала, но только для того, чтобы повторить все заново. 

— Но та твоя идея, — добавил он, — была и правда плоха.

— Это еще почему?

Бокуто недовольно засопел, снова оставив Куроо домысливать за себя. Неудивительно, что он раньше не заметил, что нравился Бокуто. 

Впрочем, одно предположение у Куроо было.

— Если ты про мои запреты, — Бокуто на этих словах скривился, отлично, значит, он угадал, — то тут все просто. — Куроо затормозил, остановив и Бокуто, оттащил их обоих в сторону и, наклонившись, быстро проговорил ему на ухо: — Потому что я не умею сдерживаться. Потому что я очень громкий. Потому что, когда я дрочу дома, мне приходится выкручивать динамики на полную, чтобы меня не слышали соседи. Все вот настолько плохо.

Куроо отстранился и напоролся на полный голода взгляд. 

— Тогда в следующий раз, — ответил Бокуто, — музыку выбираю я.

— Идет.


End file.
